


Eating Fruit and Sleeping Together

by cupidty11



Series: Gaylienz's Kinkalot 2020 [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Come Swallowing, Court Sorcerer Merlin (Merlin), Established Relationship, Food Play, Future Fic, I don't even normally like this kink tbh but i had fun with this, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:42:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26310580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupidty11/pseuds/cupidty11
Summary: Arthur's noticed his new advisor has been working too hard; not eating enough, not sleeping enough. He decides to try and remedy it.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Gaylienz's Kinkalot 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867570
Comments: 2
Kudos: 143
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	Eating Fruit and Sleeping Together

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 2020 Kinkalot's Challenge #4: Thirst/Hunger. 
> 
> I imagine this like a sequel to 'In Bloom'. 
> 
> This fest was great! It was my first time participating in one and it was a pretty positive experience. It definitely motivated me to write more than I have in a long while. 
> 
> Thanks to the mods and all the participants!

“What’s all this?” Merlin asked, sounding a bit dumb struck. Arthur supposed he could understand why. His room was darkened but for the many flickering candles, that illuminated the many silver bowls of fruit. They glistened with water, freshly washed, looking almost obscene in the warm light. There were peaches, plums, cherries and pears, strawberries, blackberries, apples and oranges. 

The king refused to be embarrassed. “You look like a skeleton.” He rebutted, pushing a chair out with his foot. “Sit with me for a minute and eat, councilor.” 

Merlin rolled his eyes, dark bags below them, but took the offered seat. “I’m far from skeletal.” He looked over the selection, something bright in his eyes, before he met Arthur’s. “Why fruit?” 

“You like fruit.” Arthur defended. 

The warlock laughed and grabbed a handful of black berries, popping one into his mouth. The flavor bursting on his tongue was heavenly, enough to have his eyes closing for a second. “I do.” He reassured, recognizing that this was something done explicitly for him. And the candles made the whole thing have an air of romance. The thought made his cheeks flush and he looked up at Arthur through his lashes. 

The king looked smug, biting into a peach. Merlin watched raptly as a drop of juice ran down his chin. The man wiped it away with his white shirt sleeve and instinctively he blurted, “If that stains I’ll kill you.” 

“Insolence, Merlin.” Arthur chided, while grinning around another bite. He watched his sorcerer munch on the fruit he’d gathered. The man really was too thin, the king thought. These last few months had been especially busy with all the talk of decriminalizing magic. It was slow but steady progress, a uphill battle made easier by having Merlin at his side, whispering advice and encouragement. As hard as it had been for Arthur with long nights and back aches from hunching over his desk, he knew it was perhaps triply so for Merlin. 

“Have you talked with Gaius?” He prodded, finishing off his peach and dropping the pit into an empty bowl for just this purpose. 

“Not...yet.” The warlock looked slightly guilty, though it was somewhat ruined by the way his cheeks bulged with berries. 

“Merlin.” 

“I know! I know. I just, his knee has been acting up and it’s really not that big of a deal--”

“Merlin, you can not keep doing this. You’re working yourself to death. You’re my servant, Gaius’ assistant, and now an advisor. Not to mention all the rest you do...I know you haven’t been eating.”

“I eat!” Merlin defended himself, crossing his arms stubbornly. 

“Not enough.” The king parried. “Something has to give and if you won’t take care of yourself, then I will do it for you. We will start interviewing physicians who can assist Gaius and George will take over whatever duties you wish to delegate. And you WILL delegate.” His voice was low with promise and unspoken threats. 

Merlin opened his mouth, but Arthur didn’t let him argue. “I need you by my side. Healthy and happy.” The warlock’s jaw snapped shut, and he looked stunned. Except for the cherry red in his cheeks. “Please, Merlin...” He reached across the table and took the other’s hand, noting for the hundredth time how chilly his fingers were. 

Unable to speak past the unexpected lump in his throat, Merlin nodded. When Arthur said nothing, he whispered, “Okay.” 

With a soft smile, Arthur pressed a kiss to his lover’s knuckle. “Thank you. Now eat.”  
\-------------  
Merlin fell backwards on the bed with a laugh. “You’re always manhandling me.” 

“You like it.” The king stated, tugging Merlin’s trousers off and tossing them over his shoulder where it joined the rest of their clothes. 

Grinning, the younger man stretched out, savoring the soft fabric. “Maybe.” 

“Are you too tired or do you...?” Arthur trailed off, flushing as he always did when sex talk came up. 

“Get over here, prat.” 

Instead, Arthur dropped to his knees between Merlin’s legs as they dangled over the edge. “I want to try something...if you’ll let me?” His hands settled over the other’s thighs. 

“Be my guest.” Merlin’s voice was rough with desire. 

Arthur settled in for a feast. He pulled his lover closer until his breath brushed over sensitive skin. When the king pressed a kiss against the dusky furled skin of Merlin’s entrance, the warlock jerked and made a strangled sound. Encouraged, Arthur licked a long strip from tailbone to taint. From taste he could tell the other had washed recently, perhaps before coming over, just in case. He probably hadn’t been anticipating this though.  
“Alright?” He asked, gruffly. 

“More than.” Merlin replied, voice high. 

Good, Arthur thought before really setting to work. He’d once heard such an act referred to as ‘eating someone out’ and he could understand the comparison. His tentative licks turned to nips and sucks, his tongue pressing hard against the sensitive muscle until it slowly began to surrender, loosening to allow him entrance. 

Merlin gasped and bucked against the feeling of being penetrated so strangely. It was hot and wet and versatile, so taboo it made him feel filthy in the best way. 

Arthur’s hands moved to clutch at Merlin's cheeks spreading him open for better access. He tasted the faint hint of his honey soap and pure, dark headiness of his body. It made his mouth water. After that, he lost his mind a bit, focusing only on this simple action, prising pleasure from Merlin’s body with his mouth, urged ever onward by his lover’s moans and cries as they increased in volume. He knew he was making noises himself, grunting and groaning, though it was muffled. His own cock ached, begging to be touched, as he fucked his servant with his tongue.  
Merlin thrashed in his iron hold, lips overflowing with praise. “Oh gods, Arthur, yes! Oh, oh, it feels so...please, oh fuck, fuck...Arthur...” Merlin was usually quite effusive, but this was a new record, he thought with distant amusement. 

Impossibly, the king pulled him even closer, massaging his thighs and cheeks. On the bed, the warlock’s nipples were tight, muscles flexing as he moved, fucking down on his lover’s mouth. His skin shining with a thin layer of sweat. Curiously, Arthur pulled back to look at his work. Merlin’s hole winked at him, loosened and pink. It shone with his saliva. 

“Stay here and spread yourself for me.” He stood, ignoring his bobbing cock as he walked over to the table, hands full of fruit that they’d recently been feasting on. 

With a groan that was also part scoff, Merlin obeyed, pulling his knees to his pinkened chest, wrapping his arms under his knees. 

“Well done.” Arthur praised, returning to his knees, and dropping the fruit nearby.  
The warlock licked his lips, eyes a bit glassy. As a reward, Arthur grabbed his lover’s dripping length, and gave it a few slow strokes that had him mewling. 

“Not exactly...a challenge...” Merlin panted, unable to keep his mouth shut. Arthur let go, ignoring the displeased whine he received, to grab one of the cherries he’d retrieved. He quickly bit it in half, capturing the pit between his teeth where he spit it out to deal with later. With the remaining half he lightly dragged it down his lover’s cock, his balls and then to his entrance. Everywhere it touched left a red streak of juice. Merlin twitched at the sensation but then gasped when Arthur began to follow the path with his tongue, lapping at every drop. He did this a few times, enjoying the delicious contrast of cherry and Merlin’s skin. He squeezed an orange slice over the same area, carefully licking it up as it dripped around the pink furl. 

“Arthur, Arthur,” The warlock gasped, fingers digging into his own skin, body shaking with feeling. Ravenous, Arthur shoved his tongue as deep as he could, nose pressed against the other man’s scrotum. He fumbled for Merlin’s cock, pulling on it as he fed. Going by the frantic hip movements, the broken cries and the hot clench of Merlin’s body around his tongue, he was close. Sure enough, moments later, his sorcerer’s hands curled into Arthur’s hair to hold him there while he arched off the bed and shook through his orgasm. The king hummed against his lover’s skin, pressed one last kiss to his fluttering entrance before Merlin went entirely limp, legs flopping over Arthur’s shoulder. 

Arthur let his forehead rest against the other’s thigh, going to lazily stroke his own dick. The barest touch was rather heavenly, as it was achingly hard, dripping precum onto the floor. 

“Get up here.” Merlin commanded, hoarsely. Arthur obeyed, climbing up next to him. Despite his clear exhaustion, the warlock was on top of his king seconds later, kissing his way down his body until he reached his cock, which he managed to swallow without difficulty. Arthur jerked and moaned at the feeling.  
“I’m close, darling...” He warned. Merlin hummed and bobbed his head, only choking a few times, eyes shut with ecstasy. When Arthur seized up and came, Merlin swallowed down every drop hungrily, throat working with the effort. 

Spent, the king tugged at Merlin’s hair until the other man clambered up and collapsed on top of him. 

Merlin mumbled against his neck, a pout in his voice,“‘M sticky.”  
“We’ll wash later.” He promised. Seemingly appeased, his lover went silent.  
Arthur could tell the moment Merlin slipped into sleep by his even breathing. He smiled, satisfied.


End file.
